Ninja Kirby? Wait, No, Shinobi Kirby!
by Ultima Multiverse Cartography
Summary: A dimensional distort has left Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee in the Elemental Nations! Watch as the newly dubbed 'Team Dream' make their mark in the history of the world of Shinobi! Rated T because it's Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: The Final Battles

Ninja Kirby? Wait, no, Shinobi Kirby!

Arc One: Right Back At Ya, Elemental Nations!

Chapter One: The Final Battles

…wait, already? Yes, already. FYI, this is Fanon in that Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee have fought their way up the Dreamstalk as well, oh, wait, SPOILER ALERT FOR KIRBY: TRIPLE DELUXE! Anyway, they came up in the way Dededetour happens, while Dedede himself resists becoming Masked Dedede. So we start off with Taranza calling out to Sectonia, starting off the first 3 of the Nightmare 4, plus a small surprise for Bandana Dee.

OK, so speaking. King Dedede will speak when he needs to with his Kirby: Right Back At Ya Brooklyn accent. Other times, he grunts a little, like in the games. Otherwise, he's got the personality from the games and the Brooklyn Accent from the show. Meta Knight, he can talk. I've never heard a Waddle Dee talk, so Bandana Dee will act kinda like me. Kirby only says "Hi!" and "Poyo", maybe with a little bit of "Kirby!" mixed in there.

Move sets for Team Dream: Meta Knight has all the Sword power moves, as well as his Brawl move set. Dedede has his Dededetour moves and his Brawl Special attacks. They both have their final smashes. Kirby has the (insert current ability here) move set, and Bandana Dee has the Spear power as per usual.

"What?" Taranza was in disbelief. "But how did you resist my magic?" Dedede bore a triumphant smirk. "Because I ain't gonna let NOBODY control me!" Kirby was relieved. He thought he would have to face off against Masked Dedede once more. It was scary enough when he was controlling himself. Of course, more had to go wrong when Meta Knight and Bandana Dee showed up through the large doors. "Are you alright, sire, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked as he got into a battle stance. He knew he should have woken up Sword or Blade. Bandana Dee also got into a stance. "Alright, you 6-armed freak! Give the self proclaimed king back, or we're gonna mess you up real bad!"

Taranza, for one, looked flustered. "W-What is the meaning of this? I did just as Her Majesty commanded. The lower world should fall to its knees before me!" He then glares at them all. "Which one of you is the hero of the lower world? Curses…" Taranza then calls out "Majesty! Your Majesty Sectonia!" A glyph appears above, and a giant bee-like…something descends from it. Taranza speaks to it. "Oh, glorious Sectonia! Please, come to my resc—" He is interrupted by her scepter glowing. A ray comes out and hits him, almost sending him off the ledge, drifting through the sky. "Why?" Bandana Dee sneaks over and holds out his spear. Taranza grabs it, and Bandana Dee pulls him back in, saying "Why didn't you stop serving her? She's a total jerk." Finally, the queen spoke up. "Pitiful, Taranza. I have no use for a fool who cannot follow orders. She turns back to Meta Knight, Kirby, and Dedede, who pulled out his hammer and held it menacingly. "Now then, hero of the lower world. You would risk your life for this land? You would stand against me, the ruler of the heavens?" Simultaneously, Kirby says "Poyo!", Meta Knight nods, Dedede nods, grunts, and tightens the hammer grip, and Bandana Dee waits a second, then says "She was talking to Kirby." Getting looks, he said "What? Meta Knight's kind of grey, Dedede has caused tons of food shortage, and the only quest I helped with was the one that saved the universe, so Kirby's gotta be it." Sectonia then addresses Kirby alone. "Very well… You will bow before the great Queen Sectonia! My beauty rivals the divine…and my power will crush all that you hold dear!" Queen Sectonia then solely engaged Kirby in Ninja form. A mirror on the wall spit out a seemingly darker form of Dedede, with a more mechanized hammer. "Oh," The king says. "Somebody is tryin' to impersonate me! Well, there's only one king!" And with that, the king rushed into battle with his Shadow self.

Meanwhile, near the mirror, another image popped out. It was a much more sinister looking Meta Knight, with a scratch down his mask and a silver Galaxia. "He is my opponent," said Meta Knight, drawing his own Galaxia. "And mine alone." And the 2 fight their own little duel. The mirror then decides to be a jerk and sends out 7 orbs of light. 2 can stay formed at a time, and the 2 that come first were Flame Galboros and Gigant Edge. No doubt the rest would be Mr. Frosty, Hornhead, Blocky, Bonkers, and Great Wheelie. Bandana Dee sighed. This would be a rough one, and he also had to protect the weakened Taranza, for the sake of Bandana Dee's morals. 'Well,' He thought, 'no time like the present.' And he joined the fight.

BD:

Bandana Dee watched as Flame Galboros started the attack by simply hopping towards them. He simply used a prolonged Multi-Spear attack and destroyed his opponent. Then, Gigant Edge stepped in and knocked away the spear, disarming Bandana Dee for the first time in his life. "Crap!" He exclaimed, then dodged the sword swing, noting the stars from the attack. "Wait…" He mutters, then he lights up, having won this battle. He picks the star up and continues dodging, picking up stars on the way. A yell comes from behind him, and Bandana Dee sees Blocky rolling towards his new ward. "Hey, Blockhead!" He yells, and Blocky stops. BD throws all the stars in quick succession, and Blocky is defeated. BD then gets a new idea and picks up Blocky, spins him around, and throws him at Gigant Edge. An instant KO for the both of them. Bandana Dee picks up his spear, and watches the next 2 orbs materialize. Bonkers and Grand Wheelie. Bonkers attacks first, trying to smash BD. BD dodges his attacks, throws a few stars and stabs at Bonkers. Right when Bonkers falls, BD does a Back Thrust past Taranza and into the oncoming Grand Wheelie, who falls over with a popped tire. BD then stabs him in the eye. Mr. Frosty and Hornhead charge from opposite sides. Bandana Dee grabs Taranza and jumps over Hornhead, who catches Mr. Frosty and throws him away, which just happens to be over the edge. Bandana Dee then watches Hornhead take flight, run under, and stab upward, ending Hornhead. BD is exhausted after all this and leans on his spear, watching the Mirror for any more tricks and checking on Taranza every so often.

Meta Knight:

As Bandana Dee finished up his mini boss rush, Meta Knight was trading blows with his opponent. In many of the sword clashes, the victor had swung a millisecond earlier than the one who lost the clash. Even the Mach Tornado the 2 shared would very nearly cancel out. It went on like this until both were at their last legs.

"So," Meta Knight said, staring down his opponent, "It comes to this". His dark counterpart said nothing. Then, they both ran forward, capes fluttering behind them. They enshrouded the other in their own capes, and all went dark for them. "Behold…" Meta Knight said under his breath. Then, in the dark, 2 slashes were seen. Then light came back, both were seen holding their Galaxia swords as if they had just slashed the other…

…and Dark Meta Knight fell.

KDDD: (Play Dededetour [Kirby: Triple Deluxe, available after Story Mode beat])

K: (Play the boss level of Lv. 6 in Story mode as Ninja Kirby)

After all the fights were finished, and everyone regrouped, something happened around all but Taranza. Then, a dimensional portal sucked them in. And only he saw who came to stop Sectonia, who had just merged with the Dreamstalk while everyone was ignoring her.

But that's for a different story.

AN: I don't own Kirby. I don't own Naruto either, but that's for next chapter. How do you like the idea? If it's good, review! If it could be better, but it's not entirely bad, review! If it sucks D***, word it nicely in your review and say how I can make it not suck D***! Alright then, that should be all. All things synonymous with goodbye simultaneously!


	2. Chapter 2: On hold

WARNING: CHAPTER UNDER REVISION

SO yeah, you see that up there? It's true, I'm taking chap 2 down and working on it a bit more. IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP, GET A FF ACCOUNT AND PM ME, PLEASE!


End file.
